Ser libre
by ElisaD92
Summary: No bastaba con sentirse libre, ahora lo sería. Triangulo amoroso. Lemon. Continuación de mi fic "Libre".
1. Chapter 1

He vuelto. Y lo he hecho con la continuación que dije que haría hace muuuucho, hace poquito me surgió mejor la inspiración, tendrá drama y Lemon, tal como lo había imaginado. Si están interesados en leerlo no se olviden de ver el anterior "Libre" para que puedan entenderlo bien, un fic con muuuuucho Lemon.

Espero les guste.

…

 _Libre._

Ser libre.

Recordaba lo bien que le hacían pensar esas palabras, como manejaba esa frase a su antojo, era su forma de vivir, su slogan, su mantra, su todo. La tranquilidad que le traía ese pensamiento era impresionante, relajante, como el primer vaso de agua por la mañana, el primer rayo de sol después de invierno, la brisa de verano …

Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tantas experiencias vivida, tanto tiempo, esa frase ya no significaba lo mismo, ya no la hacía sentir como antes, y no porque la frase hubiese perdido el poder que contenía para ella, no, sino porque ya no se sentía así, ya no se sentía libre.

Sentía que la frase era ajena a ella. Total y completamente alejada de la realidad de lo que ella quiso ser en un momento de su vida, de lo que quiso sentir, o mejor dicho de cómo se sintió en algún momento.

El día de hoy era Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, parte fundamental del Ministerio de Magia como subencargada del Departamento de Regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, con 26 años vivía una vida tranquila, trabajaba los días de semana, descansaba los fines de semana, tenía una casa donde llegar, amigos que la querían que con el tiempo se habían convertido en su familia por lo que nunca más se sintió sola, deberes como todos, cenas, compromisos, risas, penas, estabilidad, lo que se puede pedir para una mujer de 26 años. Y es que todo era una rutina una lamentable rutina, estaba atrapada, ya no era _libre_.

Recordaba el momento de su vida cuando se sentía libre, lo que más la hacía sentir cuando estaba en el colegio , cuando se sentía viva, cuando tenía sexo.

Como es posible que algo tan natural y necesario como el tener sexo te puede aburrir, puede perder el gusto, la razón, el sentir … Recordaba haber pasado innumerables horas teniendo sexo, y lo amaba, de verdad que si, o mejor dicho lo amó.

" _Mucho de algo nunca es bueno_ " no solía comprender esa frase a ciencia cierta, puesto que la encontraba irracional para ciertas cosas, nadie decía no bebas muchas agua, no hagas demasiado ejercicio, no comas muchas verduras, no rías demasiado. Esa frase claramente se aplicaba solo para ciertas cosas.

Y recordó.

Cuando era pequeña, 5 o 6 años tal vez su madre le dijo que no debía comer tanto de su cereal favorito, era uno de avena, miel y almendras, era sano, completamente natural y bueno para su pequeño cuerpo de ese momento, hubiese entendido si fuera chocolate, o comida chatarra, pero esto era algo sano, recordaba a la pequeña Hermione discutir con su madre sobre el por qué ella debía dejarla comer, incluso había buscado en libros los beneficios de cada uno de los ingredientes que tenía este cereal, y ganó, su mamá la dejó comerlo al desayuno y a la cena, pero ahí cayó en el problema. Comió tanto que se aburrió. Dejó de saber igual, dejó de ser una sorpresa cuando iba a comerlo por la mañana, dejó de tener esa sensación de emoción cuando se acercaba la hora de comer o la sensación de vacío cuando se acababa, incluso le gustaba que se terminaba. Eso mismo pasó con el sexo.

Gustaba del sexo. Gustaba, pasado. Ya no.

Sus parejas habían sido excepcionales, no lo podía negar, pero ahora, oh no, estaba segura que el problema no eran ellos, por supuesto que no, era ella. Ella era la del problema, comió tanto cereal que le aburrió. Simple.

Si bien un poco de sexo no te hace la persona más feliz del mundo, o mejora tu vida si puede hacer la diferencia, al menos eso le dijo el psicólogo Muggle que una vez fue a visitar. Habían momentos en que no podía creer que algo tan mundano como el sexo estuviese definiendo su vida, bueno, la alta de él. Quizás debía volverá encantarse con el… quizás no buscar sexo, sino hacer el amor.

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos desiertos del Ministerio de Magia, era tarde, no veía a nadie trabajando a esta hora, de hecho, ella era la única que se quedaba a estas horas a trabajar, y ¿para qué? para no tener que caer en el aburrimiento, tener que llegar a su casa y encontrarse sola, sola con sus pensamientos, sola con sus fantasmas del pasado.

Había momentos en que deseaba volver a tener un gira tiempos, poder volver cuando podía pasar un fin de semana leyendo en la biblioteca, pasar el tiempo con Harry, discutir con Ron, pintarse las uñas con Ginny, ver las estrellas con Luna o tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en el las Tres Escobas con todos ellos.

Y es que si bien el sexo la hacía sentir libre, los pensamientos sobre el por qué no lo tenía ahora la hacía sentir ocupada, incluso con el trabajo que hacía, mientras su mente trabajaba en lo que fuera más tiempo estaría alejada de los recuerdos de guerra, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso, no estaba a discusión.

En verdad odiaba recordar esos momentos, más cuando recordaba el sexo. Porque era inevitable recordar a dos chicos, dos hombre mejor dicho, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Ahora con sus 26 años no podría llamarse así misma una jovencita. Era una mujer.

La relación que tuvo con Malfoy y Nott fue algo espectacular – se sonrojaba instantáneamente al pensar eso – si bien, el sexo con ellos fue de otro mundo, cada uno por sí solo y ambos en conjunto , había algo que la hizo no querer seguir con eso después de que terminaran el colegio. El amor.

 _Amor._

Solía pensar que no se podía amar a dos personas a la vez, que sonaba más como una excusa para tener a dos hombres en su vida, pero no, si se podía, y se odió, se detestó por sentirse así. Y había veces en que aún lo hacía, aún se odiaba, aún se lamentaba … aún lloraba.

" _De verdad me gustas … pero no puedo hacerte esto … hacerle esto … hacernos esto" –_ Recordaba sus palabras como si fueran un mantra. Y claro, si lo dijo dos veces, a dos personas diferentes. Y no estaba mintiendo, por supuesto que no.

Aspiró un poco de su cigarrillo.-

Como un mal sueño las imágenes llegaban a su mente una y otra vez.

Recordaba la mirada zafiro de Theodore llenarse de lagrimas, nublarse, vio su labio inferior temblar, sus mejillas volverse levemente rosadas. Pero ni una lagrima cayó, esa mirada tierna que solía darle fue reemplazada por una careta fría. Asintió con la cabeza, se acercó y besó su mejilla. Se giró y desapareció, del colegio, de su vida.

Por otro lado recordaba la reacción de Draco, podría jurar que la temperatura de la habitación subió. Vio sus ojos enrojecer, su seño fruncirse como nunca. –Haz lo que quieras- fue lo único que dijo, esa simple frase no había sido dicha, había sido escupida como ponzoña escurriendo de los colmillos de una serpiente.

Y cada vez que se encontraba sola podía recordar esto, cada vez que dormía vivía y revivía este momento. La poción para dormir sin sueños se había vuelto su mejor amiga.

 _Quizás tu media naranja está por ahí aún …_ \- recordaba las palabras que había recibido en el almuerzo de parte de su amiga Luna - _… aparecerá, siempre aparece, pero no deberías quedarte a esperar que lo haga … sal a disfrutar, quizás la encuentres_ – Luna tenía razón, debía seguir, debía tomar otro y otro y los mil respiros que fueran necesarios - _… a menos que ya la hayas encontrado_.

Tenía razón….

Sintió el frío de la noche golpear su rostro, prefería caminar una noche como esta. Le daba tiempo para pensar. Si bien la noche era el final del día, también significaba que el día de mañana se acercaba, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad. Se había propuesto seguir, reencontrarse consigo misma, ya no se sentiría libre, ahora lo sería.

Sería libre.

.

.

.

Chaaaan

Hasta aquí, sé que parece que esto no pinta bien para Theo y Draco, pero yo sé que si ( jijiji ).

Recuerden leer mi fic "Libre" para poder entender mejor la historia.

No olviden dejar su lindo review. Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió la suave brisa recorrer su cuerpo.

Inhalo y exhalo el aire de la noche, sintiendo como sus pulmones se limpiaban, le encantaban las noches así, repletas de estrellas, noches como están eran escasas a decir verdad, considerando que el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que con él se aproximaban meses de nubosidad, lluvia y nieve.

Escuchó el vibrar el viento contra los arboles, ese sonido. El sonido del silencio, que recuerdos le traía ese sonido, noche tras noche en tiempos de guerra era el único sonido que se escuchaba a su alrededor, y como le gustaba, por supuesto que si, ese sonido significa tranquilidad, significa dormir, significaba paz.

Era tarde, pasaban las tres de la mañana probablemente, y no podía dormir, más bien no quería dormir.

Las luces de las calles eran lo único que podía ver desde su departamento, ya personas no quedaban en la calle, los autos eran casi nulos y el ruido era inexistente, adoraba vivir en ese lado de la ciudad, lejos del bullicio bohemio del centro.

Suspiró.-

El silencio de la noche londinense era hermoso, esta era su hora favorita porque nadie la molestaba, especialmente considerando que la mayoría dormía, y que podría dormir hasta tarde, debido a que el día de mañana era domingo. Bendito fin de semana.

Un movimiento dentro de su departamento la alertó.

Sintió unas gruesas manos posarse en su cintura, un cuerpo tibio pegarse a su espalda y un par de labios besar su cuello.

-Regresa a la cama – ronroneo la voz profunda –

Sintió su cuerpo vibrar con antelación.

-Oblígame – lo retó girándose y viendo directo a sus ojos color miel –

-Todas las veces que quieras – los fuertes brazos del hombre la rodearon y una boca hambrienta se apoderó de la suya –

Sentía sus fuertes brazos tomarla con delicadeza mientras sus dedos se divertían dibujando incoherencias en su cuerpo. Sus labios calzaban perfectos, cada beso lo sentía como una incitación a lo que sucedería de nuevo.

Entre besos entraron al departamento nuevamente, ella tomando la iniciativa y haciendo que el ojimiel se sentara en un sillón, los besos del hombre continuaron en su cuello, cada vez más húmedos, cada más pasionales. A pesar de la oscuridad podía ver perfectamente la enorme e imponente erección que tenía, el muy descarado se había levantado desnudo, sintió su cuerpo temblar de excitación, y con mucho cuidado mientras el hombre desataba la bata de seda que llevaba se sentó en su regazo de manera lenta, sintiendo como milímetro a milímetro iba entrando el miembro de su amante.

-Dios … - mordió su labio - … Oliver –

-Tan deliciosa – murmuró el hombre antes de ubicar sus manos en la cadera para marcar el ritmo –

Sentía como Oliver lamia y besaba sus senos mientras ella lo montaba, se sentía poderosa, el calor formándose en su bajo vientre se sentía exquisito.

Recorrió con sus dedos los fuertes brazos del deportista, en verdad cada uno de esos entrenamientos le había dado resultados espectaculares. Una suave mordida en uno de sus senos de parte de su acompañante la alertó, era la señal para cambiar de posición.

Se levanto y giró mientras su amante seguía sentado, con cuidado se posicionó de nuevo en el sillón dándole la espalda, sus piernas ubicadas a cada lado del sillón y las grandes manos de su pareja levantándole, llevando el ritmo, tal como le gustaba. Amaba esa posición, sentir tanto placer sin tener que ver la cara de su acompañante. Sonaba frio, pera cierto.

Estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca.

-Mione … - gruño en su oído el ojimiel – estoy …. Cerca –

-Casi … ya casi – continuo tocando su clítoris mientras que con su otra mano se apoyaba en el sillón para no perder el equilibrio –

Sintió todo estallar, un grito casi involuntario salió de su garganta cuando el exquisito escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, seguido de un fuerte y profundo gemido de parte de su acompañante, demostrándole que el también había acabo, por supuesto que lo sabía, lo supo apenas sintió el liquido tibio empapar su intimidad.

Le encantaba, Oliver Wood sencillamente le fascinaba, no tenia nada más que decir, no era amor, por supuesto que no, pero por dios que le encantaba el jugador de Quidditch.

Siendo sincera con ella misma una de las cosas que le gustó de Oliver fue su capacidad para dejarse hacer y deshacer, parecía tan varonil, tan rudo, pero moviendo un dedo fácilmente lo podría tener besándole los pies y con otro haciéndoselo por detrás como si la vida se le fuese en ello, era perfecto y lo mejor de todo, no le exigía nada.

Se encontraron en una fiesta del equipo de Quidditch de Ginny, ella misma los "presentó", una larga noche de conversación y tragos los preparó para una más larga noche de intimidad. Fue fácil, fue simple, fue sexo.

Llevaban así casi dos meses, cada vez que ella pedía el aparecía, no importaba que tan lejos el estuviera aparecía en su puerta dispuesto a complacerla.

Por un momento podía sentir, y por Merlín cuanto sentía.

Sus amigas le solían decir que tenía un brillo especial ahora, como si estuviera viva de nuevo, ella solo reía, Wood era un excelente amante y acompañante, pero por más que lo pensara no se imaginaba con el de forma seria.

Aunque de todas las veces que estuvieron juntos jamás se imagino estando con alguien más, eran muchas las noches a la semana que añoraba esos momentos de pasión desatada que había tenido en sus tiempos escolares.

Un par de veces se encontró a si misma usando un pensadero para poder revivir esos momentos, esas conversaciones, esos sentimientos.

Pero ella era una mujer madura, no podía vivir del pasado, si las cosas se habían dado de esa forma ella podía vivir así, y bien que lo había hecho todos estos años.

Pasado pisado.

* * *

Adoraba trabajar.

Era rutinario, pero le gustaba, y desde que Wood había entrado a su vida el trabajo era menos tedioso y había vuelto a enamorarse de el.

Su mente y su cuerpo se mantenían ocupados.

Sus dedos bailaban encima de su computadora Muggle como su fuera un autómata, casi ni sentía como pasaban las horas en su acogedora oficina.

 _Toc toc_

-adelante – habló sin mirar la puerta –

-Te ves ocupada – la ronca voz de su incondicional amigo la despertó ligeramente de su letargo del trabajo -

-Más o menos –

-vamos a comer – Harry se sentó en el escritorio de la castaña –

-Ve tu, yo ya comí – dijo apuntando a una taza de café vacia y un cupcake a medio comer –

-Eso no es comida – tronó los dedos frente a ella – y Pansy me empacó comida para ambos – dijo mostrando con orgullo un bolso

-Pansy te cocinó?! – tuvo que detenerse, ese acontecimiento merecía cada segundo que fuera necesario –

-Sabía que atraería tu atención con eso – le sonrió acercándose a ella y tomandola del brazo – te contaré los detalles mientras comemos.

.

.

.

-Quien pesaría que Parkinson podría cocinar – rió la castaña mientras comía un sándwich y bebía una taza de té de manzanilla – y mira … es comestible – ambos rieron –

-Hace su esfuerzo – sonrió el niño que vivió –

-Por supuesto que lo hace – sonrió también la castaña – más soportándote a ti es doble esfuerzo –

-Te pones celosa porque Wood no cocina para ti –

-Me complace en otros aspectos – le guiñó el ojo a su amigo comenzó a tapar sus oídos y reír -

Tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, amaba cada vez que Harry iba a su oficina a sacarla del esquema. Mientras su amigo le contaba como Pansy había quemado la sopa que había tratado de preparar el fin de semana comenzó a examinar alrededor con la vista a sus compañeros del ministerio.

Y sucedió.

Una mirada azul la atrapó.

No eran cualquier par de ojos azules, eran los de sus sueños, de sus recuerdos.

Theodore Nott.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Una mirada azul la atrapó._

 _No eran cualquier par de ojos azules, eran los de sus sueños, de sus recuerdos._

 _Theodore Nott._

La vida no es siempre que te gustaría que fuera. Eso de que si haces cosas buenas te pasan cosas buenas es una soberana tontería. Y quizás decirlo así se queda corto. Porque en sus 26 años de vida si bien no había vivido su vida en pos del otro, siempre había tratado de hacer lo correcto, siempre siendo racional, siempre siendo educado, siempre tratando de ayudar.

Pero no.

La vida no es tan fácil como haz cosas buenas y te pasarán cosas buenas, Oh no. Un amigo una vez le dijo "Cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena" y que cierto que era. No podía quejarse por completo, después de salir ileso en la guerra lo menos que podía hacer era quejarse. De hecho había casi tenido una vida normal desde esos oscuros tiempos, había estudiado, había tenido un par de novias, había viajado, ¡como había viajado!, conocía tanto, estuvo trabajando un año en Francia, pero desde Inglaterra le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor, mejor pagado, mejor horario y en su propio idioma, puesto que el francés ya lo tenía harto. Pero algo con lo que no contaba, o quizás sí y simplemente lo trataba de ignorar, era que Hermione Granger trabajaba ahí también.

Hermione F _ucking_ Granger.

No estaba bien que la llamara así, ni en su mente se escuchaba correcto. Pero es que ¿como llamas a alguien que te hizo eso?. Como superas a alguien a quien te gustó casi toda la vida escolar, la tuviste en tus manos y de un momento a otro desapareció, se esfumo, fácil llegó, fácil se fue.

De primera supo que esa relación no pintaba bien, por Merlín que no. Pero lo ignoró, lo intentó, de hecho ni siquiera le importó que ella se estuviese acostando con unos de sus mejores amigos, incluso habían hecho un maldito trío. El tiempo que estuvo con Hermione sabía que ella no estaba interesada en una relación de novios, ella misma se lo dijo "No estoy buscando que seas mi novio", y él lo aceptó, hasta el mismo trató de convencerse que no estaba interesado en ella de esa forma y que poco le importaba que mientras besaba su boca su "mejor amigo" le estaba haciendo sexo oral a la castaña. Pero seamos sinceros, le importaba más que la mierda.

Pero le gustaba recordar que esos tiempos habían sido simplemente "años de locura juvenil", durante ese mismo tiempo había estado con un par de chicas más, y ninguna llenaba los zapatos de la chica de cabello salvaje que amaba estudiar tanto como él. Así que en un pequeño rincón de su mente imaginaba que en algún momento Hermione iba a aparecer en su habitación para decirle "Soy tuya, solo tuya"

Pensando, imaginando, deseando que ella al final se decidiera por él y solo él. Iluso.

Pobre Theodore

No le gustaba sentir lástima por sí mismo, pero era algo inevitable cuando se trataba de este tema, nunca había sido tan frágil como ese día, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan a su merced. Nunca, jamás le habían roto el corazón.

Pero había sido su culpa, si, su culpa, el no era ningún mártir, sabía que la culpa era de el, y no de ella, no porque le gustaba sentirse víctima, sino porque ella jamás le prometió algo, jamás dijo que dejaría a su amigo por él, jamás prometió continuar algo después de salir de Hogwarts, siquiera dio una mínima insinuación de querer algo serio con él. Jamás.

Así que si, era su culpa, por haberse enamorado de alguien a quien no fue correspondido.

Mierda.

Y ahora, aquí.

Trabajando en el bendito Ministerio, investigando pociones, leyendo, experimentando, sumido en su oficina con miles de libros, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie más que el mismo ministro de magia, trabajaba solo y no necesitaba más compañía que sus libros y sus calderos, el trabajo que siempre quiso, seamos realistas.

Llevaba una semana y no se la había encontrado, pero sabía que ella trabajaba ahí, había escuchado su nombre varías veces, incluso se había encontrado con Harry Potter y este la nombró en una conversación como nada, asumía que su amiga nunca le contó nada sobre sus aventuras en Hogwarts ese año que regresó sola, y estaba bien, suponía.

Quizás era hasta bueno no encontrársela en el ministerio ¿Qué le diría? La última vez que se vieron no habían terminado en buenos términos, y ella tristemente, no salió a buscarlo como él se había imaginado que sería, no apareció con el aliento cortado, sus mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado pidiéndole que la disculpara, que se arrepentía y que lo quería a él. No sucedió jamás, ni jamás sucedería.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Sentada con Potter, sus miradas chocaron, se encontraron, y su corazón se aceleró, sus manos sudaron y su respiración se hizo irregular. Años habían pasado, y su maldito ser seguía colado por la maldita castaña sabelotodo. Grandioso Theodore.

-Hey! Nott! – oh-oh – ven! Siéntate con nosotros! – lo llamó el imbécil-que-vivió, y ¿que hizo el? Fue y se sentó con ellos.

I-d-i-o-t-a.

* * *

Maldito Potter, lo pateó levemente, y al instante se arrepintió por hacerlo, el no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido con Theodore hace años, así que al instante recibió una mirada asustada de su amigo de ojos verdes.

Y ahí, levitando una taza de té tras él, más guapo que nunca, más hombre que nunca se encontraba Theodore Nott, con su cabello un poco desordenado, sus ojos más azules que el mismo cielo de noche y esa barba de unos días que le daba un toque exquisitamente sensual.

En verdad no tenía como esconderse, en la gran cafetería que había en el ministerio, con suerte habían 10 personas en ese momento.

-Por favor siéntate- repitió el imbécil-que-vivió, su llamado mejor amigo

-Gracias- contestó ronco el ojiazul, dios, miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente con ese simple "gracias" que había pronunciado–

-Y supongo que recuerdas a Hermione- la voz de Harry tenía una leve sospecha, en qué momento se le ocurrió golpear a su amigo, se había delatado sola, y conociéndolo le pediría las mil explicaciones-

-Si, por supuesto – sonrió, de una manera malditamente sensual-

-Hola- respondí recibiendo el saludo de mano que me acababa de ofrecer, dios, sentí escalofríos en todo mi maldito cuerpo –

-Pero ustedes por supuesto que se recuerdan –ese maldito tono, el imbécil de Harry estaba tratando de sonsacar información- recuerdo que se habían hecho bastantes amigos en Hogwarts, lo recuerdo por ese baile-

-Si- contesté rápidamente- nos llevábamos bien-

-Bastante bien- el tomó un poco de su té, y yo sentía que mis bragas se estaban comenzando a humedecer solo del recuerdo. –

-Qué tal te ha ido en un tu nuevo puesto? – le preguntó Harry, y yo perdí la conversación totalmente, mi mente se encontraba vagando en un mundo de recuerdos en donde mi cuerpo temblaba de placer por cada toque que me había dado el ojiazul que se encontraba frente a mi. Sus fuertes manos, sus besos húmedos, su lengua que estaba segura sabía a miel, y su pene, dios mío, estaba a la cabeza – _ja ja_ \- de ser el mejor que había probado en toda su vida.

Pero estaba mal, probablemente el me odiaba en este momento, me odió en ese momento en que rechacé su corazón. Así es como el pasado te abofetea. Y duele como la mierda. Pero aún así no sentía desprecio de su parte, claro, no era ninguna psíquica, y tampoco era correcto usar _Legeremancia_ con su compañero de trabajo, por un motivo más bien superficial.

Veía sus labios moverse y solo la hacían recordar cada uno de esos momentos, el tan guapo como siempre, probablemente en este momento ella se veía horrible, con suerte en la mañana se había puesto "decente", por ser día lunes, ¿Por qué hoy no había puesto un poco más de atención en su imagen? Como había hecho en los últimos años, oh no, justo hoy se le ocurrió quedarse dormida, quedando escasos 10 minutos para verse presentable. Maldito Karma.

-Debo retirarme- lo vio levantarse- me agradó mucho hablar con ustedes- y la miró nuevamente, directo a los ojos, si no estuviese sentada las bragas se le hubiesen caído, resbalados más bien dicho.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Harry, ella solo pudo asentir y ver como se alejaba.

-Qué fue eso?!- exclamó su amigo-

-Qué fue qué?- se sentó derecha y parpadeo-

-me golpeaste-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si, lo hiciste, y te quedaste callada-

-No… si – negó con la cabeza, mierda- es que …

-Tú y él se acostaban – dijo de pronto el pelinegro-

-Como lo sabes?- tan obvia había sido?

-Era bastante obvio- levantó los hombros quitándole importancia- Pero por lo que acabo de observar, los términos de divorcio no fueron muy buenos, o me equivoco?

-No, no lo fueron- negué con la cabeza-

-Te gusta-

-No, digo, es guapo y todo-

-Te gusta-

-Si! Pero es algo platónico, lo nuestro fue hace miles de años, y nunca fue nada serio, en esos tiempos poco me interesaba estar de novios o algo así-

-Y ahora si?- enarcó una ceja-

-No, tampoco, no sé- suspiró fuertemente- el Karma ha llegado por mí-

-es probable- asintió mi amigo.

Dios.

* * *

Lo que quedó de tarde fue asqueroso, apenas pude trabajar, apenas me pude concentrar en el trabajo, todo se sentía irreal, y mi cuerpo aún se encontraba con las inevitables ganas de que cerrara las puertas y me masturbara, así de simple. Por qué Theodore Nott tenía que estar tan bueno!?

Afortunadamente la jornada laboral había terminado, y como nunca cuando sonó el reloj de las 6 estaba con mis cosas listas para retirarme, salí caminando rápido y sin darme cuenta choqué con alguien, y sabía muy bien con quien, ese olor masculino me había dejado embelesada toda la tarde, y me había llevado al límite incontables veces hace años.

-Ten cuidado- sentía sus manos en mis hombros, sosteniéndome.

-Si, no estaba mirando-

-Así veo- se veía como si no le importaba lo que acababa de suceder, rozando la molestia-

-Nos vemos-

-Hermione!- me llamó y yo, obediente cachorrito me giré- te rompiste tus medias.

Y se agachó justo después de mirarme a los ojos. Sentí sus dedos rozar un poco más arriba de mi rodilla izquierda, ese sencillo roce, ahora sí que necesitaría bragas nuevas, estas estaba inutilizables.

-Justo aquí-

Que el diablo me lleve.

.

.

No pude controlarlo, en el tiempo que me demoré en ir al baño y llegar al lugar para ir a mi casa llamé a Oliver, y el apareció tal perrito faldero. Antes de que llegara a mi casa él se encontraba con su ropa de entrenamiento sentado en el sillón, bebiendo un vaso con agua.

-Sucedió alg—no lo dejé terminar, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir algo, necesitaba sexo, maldita sea.

Mientras sentía el miembro de Oliver entrar y salir de mí con furia y sus labios devorando mi cuello, por un momento imagine que el que estaba haciendo esto no era él, no eran los ojos de color miel, eran los de color azul, azul como la noche, profundos como el universo.

Grité y arañé.

Me sentía necesitada, me sentía enojada.

Giré y quedé encima de Oliver, observándolo directo a sus ojos, tratando de recordarme a quien era a quien estaba montando. Solo lo podía escuchar decir maldiciones y gemir suavemente, mientras sus manos me daban impulso y yo buscaba mi orgasmo.

Exquisito, si.

Pero por más que Oliver me llevara al límite, a tocar el cielo con las manos una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo me pedía otro toque, deseaba a alguien más, deseaba recordar. Deseaba ese sentimiento de libertad que sintió alguna vez.

Lo deseaba a él, otra vez.

A Theodore Nott.

.

.

.

Y he vuelto! He estado actualizando la mayoría de mis fics, pero este es al que le tengo más cariño, sé que no es igual a "Libre", así que para les gusto ese fic pueden quedarse con que ese haya sido el final, este es como algo alternativo, a mi este capítulo me encantó, la parte de Theo fue tan fácil de escribir, pobrecito, para las que leen mis otros fics sabrán que yo estoy _in love_ de Theodore Nott. Pronto aparecerá mi rubio también. No les prometo actualizar pronto, ya que el trabajo me absorbe. Pero intentaré buscar momentos libres.

Espero les haya gustado, déjenme un review si les gustó, un comentario, una opinión o un reclamo, todo es recibido.

Un beso.


End file.
